What Else Could It Be?
by rmhale
Summary: Hatred, loathing, lust - they all consume us in ways beyond our control. Draco and Harry despise each other, fight, obsess and finally explode. Birthday fic written for my darling venis-envy. HarryXDraco


_**Happy Birthday my beautiful, loving, wonderful Niki,**_

_**There are times when I wonder what I was thinking befriending a bunch of people I didn't know who seem to love wizards and vampires as much as I do and then I think... this experience has brought people like you into my life and I am thankful that I decided to Google "Edward and Bella sex" (and yeah, my 180 degree turn from het is a whole other story) and was led to fanfic. Thank you for being a wonderful friend, a listening ear and the best holistic healer ever. I love you, adore you and will be a part of your life forever, you are stuck with me. **_

_**For you I finally wrote a H/D ficlet and I am so sorry it wasn't all sunshine but you know how my life is lately and this is what came out no matter how hard I tried. **_

_**Love you to the moon and back,**_

_**Robyn**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at H/D that isn't drabbles so thank you OnTheTurningAway for your help, I love you too.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a love for these boys that is boarder line obsessive.**_

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't Potty and the flithy little Mudlblood," Draco sneered as he slammed Harry with his shoulder, laughing as he walked away.

"Bloody bastard," Harry muttered as he fixed his glasses, his glare burning holes into the back of Malfoy's head.

"It's okay, Harry, don't let him bother you," Hermione told him, tugging on his robe sleeve and pulling him the other direction.

Harry shook off her hand, simmering with rage, and walked away. In his mind he vowed revenge on the pointy-faced git. For the rest of the day, Harry barely paid attention in class, trying to decide the best way to get back at that wanker, Malfoy.

Things only came to a head like this every few weeks and Harry was itching to get his hands on the fucking prat.

Draco knew what he was doing when he taunted Harry and his idiot Gryffindor friends and he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye for the rest of the day, just waiting for The Chosen One to strike back. It would just take one more insult, one more slight nudge, and Potter would lose it.

Draco couldn't fucking wait. When Potter walked by later that day, he stuck his foot out and watched as he tumbled to the ground. Harry looked up at him with his eyes blazing and bright and Draco knew what was going to happen. He was anxious for it.

"You're fucking dead, Malfoy," Harry said quietly with barely concealed rage. His hands were clenching his own robes or he would have punched Draco in the face. Harry's knuckles were straining white before he calmed down enough let go and get up.

Draco snickered and kicked him once for good measure before stalking off.

"Where is that bastard?" Harry wondered later that night while he hid in a corner under his Invisibility Cloak. This was part of the game, catching Malfoy by surprise, and Harry's hands trembled slightly against his wand as he thought of all the things he was going to do to Draco once he had him where he wanted him.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry whispered, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He only had a brief moment of thought before he heard Malfoy's voice in the corridor. Harry watched him carefully and couldn't believe his eyes when Malfoy called out that he forgot something and would be right there.

Harry followed him quietly down the hallway, thankful he had removed his shoes so there was no echo on the floor to indicate anything was amiss. He watched Malfoy turn towards the Slytherin dungeons and he moved swiftly. Harry got right behind him, let the cloak fall as he drew his wand and murmured, "_Petrificus Totalus"._

Draco closed his eyes, it never changed. No matter how many times he told himself it would be different, it always came back to this...this struggle between the two of them. He knew he should scream, fight back, but, the time for doing that was coming.

Harry whispered a levitation charm and then covered Draco with his cloak, using his wand to move him discreetly.

"You shouldn't have done it, Malfoy," Harry said quietly into Draco's ear. Deep down, Draco knew what the taunting would lead to and subconsciously, he _needed_ it. He didn't say a word as Potter led them into a room, far away from everyone else. They knew it would be deserted, it always was.

Once inside, Harry cast a powerful silencing charm, undid the body bind, dropped his wand to the floor and flew at Draco. He slammed Draco into the wall and Malfoy let out an undignified grunt when his chest met the cold, stone wall. Draco turned his head to the side, his breathing already faster than normal.

"Get the fuck off, Potty," he said, his voice menacing, issuing a warning with it's timbre.

Harry kept Draco pinned against the wall, reached around and undid the clasp on the front of Draco's robes. Only then did he allow Draco to pull back as he watched the robes fall to the floor in a black and green heap.

"Potter, you fucking idiot, I have to put them back on," Draco said, his voice getting louder as he pushed back against Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, his voice cold and indifferent.

Draco continued to push back against Potter but knew it was no use, the bloody Chosen One was just naturally stronger than Draco, even though he had a slight height advantage. Harry's body was warm and hard pressed against his back and he could feel Potter's breath against his neck.

It was all too much and much the same.

When they taunted and pushed and insulted and stared, they knew what would happen. It wasn't right, it wasn't wrong, it just was. In this back and forth saga that was their lives, the hatred and competition and obsession ignited them both. The passion they felt in their deep-rooted antagonism for one another awakened things inside they couldn't explain.

The feelings Draco had when he fought with Harrry were unlike anything he'd ever felt with anyone else. Harry's inner turmoil was palpable as he rested his head against Draco's back for but a brief moment. In that few seconds his inhaled the scent that was unique to the slender man in front of him. That smell stirred feelings inside that could only be satisfied by Draco, and Harry hated him for it.

At least, that's what he thought it was. What else could it be?

Harry opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the slender column of Draco's pale neck. It only took one scrape of Potter's teeth across his skin for Draco's resistance to falter. But he was a Malfoy, Malfoys did not give into anyone, especially not the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Draco held onto his emotions as tightly as possible.

And then he felt it, the warm, silky brush of Potter's tongue against his neck and he let go. Letting his head fall to the side, he let Potter devour his neck. Blood pooling in his groin made him harder with every stroke of Harry's tongue.

The fire consumed him. It always did.

There was something about Potter's touch that made him surrender. It _had _to some kind of wandless magic that bound him to the Gryffindor that way. What else could it be_?_

"Oh, Merlin," Draco groaned when Potter attached his mouth to his throat and sucked hard. As he felt himself spiraling out of control, he was barely conscious of the hand that moved up to the tie around his neck and loosened it.

Harry hooked his fingers right under the collar of Draco's shirt and with a violent tear, the buttons went flying. Draco whirled around and looked murderously at Harry.

"Fucking hell, Potter, do you have to maul me like a rabid dog? What the fuck am I supposed to wear now?"

Harry's eyes bore into Draco, pinning him to the wall much more effectively than Harry's arms ever had. They were so intense, Draco could _see _what Potter wanted to do to him and it sent chills throughout his body. The look in Potter's eyes never failed to excite him and he _hated_ him for it.

"Me," Harry said quietly into the charged space between them, before pressing himself against Draco and attacking his mouth.

Harry's hand wound Draco's tie securely around his hand and he held tight as his tongue slid into Malfoy's mouth and both boys groaned. And when their mouths opened and Draco sucked Harry's tongue between his lips, like every other time before, Harry gave into the sensation and drowned in the feelings he only had with when with Draco..

All control was gone and the two boys, oblivious to the world outside the walls of that classroom, joined together in a staggering outburst of lust and resentment and fury.

Draco's tongue swept over Harry's bottom lip before he bit down and drew blood. Harry hissed but didn't move. The coppery tinge in Draco's mouth was euphoria and he sucked and licked until the wound gave no more. Draco needed more and he knew Harry did too.

Harry didn't let go of the tie, he just kissed Draco senseless. Harry was intoxicated by that feeling that was always there when he touched Draco and he was reluctant to let go. One kiss melded into another until the taste of their mouths wasn't enough anymore.

Draco felt Harry let the tie go and push his shirt off his shoulders, Harry's hands running over every bit of smooth, hot flesh. His nails scraped, leaving red angry lines on Draco's otherwise perfect skin and all Draco could do was throw his head back and moan. It was too much, it felt too good.

Harry fastened his mouth onto one of Draco's pale pink nipples and sucked while his hands quickly undid the Slytherin's silk trousers. They fell in a puddle around Draco's ankles and Harry's hand met with warm skin. To stop himself from coming at the thought of Draco bare like this all day, he bit down onto the tight bud in his mouth.

"Ouch, Harry, you prat!"

He quickly took Draco's slender prick into his hand and stroked once as he licked the bite better.

"It's your fault, no pants," he gasped between harsh pants as he stroked Draco's cock in his hand, relishing the feel of Draco's foreskin sliding over the head over and over again.

"I...gods," Draco groaned as Harry's hand moved faster and his mouth moved to the other nipple.

"You wanted this," he heard Harry say against his chest.

"Fuck, Potter, needed this," Draco said, his gorgeous lips parting and a rough scream escaping as he came all over Harry's hand.

But the Gryffindor wasn't done. He stroked and fisted, all his moves quicker, aided by Malfoy's come. Draco was so sensitive, he was squirming and trying to stop him but it was no use. Draco was as much of a slave to Harry's magic as anyone else who had been on the opposite end of Harry's wand.

Draco felt a wet hand move down and around the back of his thigh, then Harry lifted it up and his trousers fell all the way off.

Harry looked into the bright, grey eyes of his nemesis. Draco, looking like this, was for him and only him. His immaculate blond hair a tousled mess, his lips swollen from Harry's own lips, his shirt in tatters and his spent cock hanging between his legs was indescribable. But no one else would see him like this, not while they hated and needed each other so much at the same time.

Draco Malfoy was beautiful and he was Harry's, to hate, to fight with, to fuck. He picked up Draco's leg and held it against his hip.

"Please? I will heal you after," Harry said, his voice pleading and Draco knew what he wanted. And like always, he couldn't say no.

Draco nodded his head, watching closely as Harry's eyes darkened with lust at the memory of the last time they did this. Harry let his leg go, backed up and divested himself quickly of his clothing. Draco's breath hitched.

It always did.

Harry pressed his naked body into Draco and when skin met skin Harry gave into his baser instincts. He pressed Malfoy back into the wall and Draco had a moment of fright when he felt Harry push him up and wrap his legs around his waist.

Draco's back was against the cold, rough wall and he looked down into Harry's face, letting time stand still. Harry's eyes were hypnotizing, so brilliant against his skin and even more so because of his messy black hair.

_If only, _Draco thought. If only they weren't enemies, if only they weren't on opposing sides or in different houses, then Harry could be...

He let that thought drift away when he felt wetness against his arsehole, more turned on than he should be that Harry mastered wandless lube braced himself for what was to come. Harry's eyes never wavered from his while he lined his prick up with Draco's entrance and with one hard thrust, he was in.

The pain and pleasure of it all made Draco slam his eyes shut for a second but he quickly opened them, not wanting to miss any of what was about to happen.

Harry held tightly to Malfoy's waist, pulling out before slamming back in over and over. His teeth bit into the tender skin of his bottom lip and his glasses slid down his nose with each push. Sweat ran down the side of his face and strands of inky black hair stuck to it. Draco was in awe of his strength, but he'd never tell Harry that.

Watching Harry as he fucked him was Draco's own guilty pleasure, but _Merlin_ the Gryffindor was stunning like this. Like an animal, a lion, ferocious and intimidating yet gentle when it came to those he loved. But that wasn't Draco and his lip trembled slightly knowing it never would be.

He felt the stone tearing into the tender skin of his back as Harry kept up his mad thrusts, but Draco would take the pain for the opportunity to watch Harry come undone. He didn't always but Draco knew that he would tonight.

"Oh gods, so tight, can't stop," Harry grunted and Draco waited for it. It was coming.

And then, Harry threw his head back, the chords in his neck straining as he gave one last, mighty thrust. The black mess atop his head, wet with sweat, hung behind him and Harry opened his mouth.

Draco's heart was beating faster than ever and tears sprung to his eyes when Harry yelled out loud.

"Dracoooooo, Merlin, Draco, so good."

Harry continued to empty himself inside Draco, mindless of the avalanche inside Draco's chest that happened when Harry let everything go and screamed his name. Not Malfoy, not Ferret- Draco. The stinging in his eyes was gone in a flash and he felt the burning on his back.

Harry let his prick slide out of Malfoy and Draco's legs fell from his waist. He slid him down carefully, until Draco stood before him, pain in his liquid silver eyes. Harry bent down to grab his wand and quickly healed Draco before dropping it back down and kissing him gently.

They moved their mouths slowly, gently, none of the hurried passion from earlier present. Draco indulged himself briefly and tangled his fingers in Potter's damp hair. Harry allowed himself to hold Draco's face in his hands and pushed down the emotions at such an intimate gesture.

When they finally stopped, the stood there, foreheads pressed together, ragged breaths and lips almost joined.

"I hate you," Draco said softly, pressing his lips once to Harry's before turning around and slipping his trousers back on.

"I know," Harry said, pressing his fingers to his mouth, trying to feel Draco's lips a bit longer. Draco saw the gesture from the corner of his eye and tried not guess what it might mean. Because it didn't matter, outside the room they were still Malfoy and Potter.

Draco put his robes on, hiding the ripped shirt and looked back once before walking out.

Harry leaned down and picked up Malfoy's buttons, pressing a kiss to them before setting them on a desk. He slowly dressed, wondering why it always hurt when Draco left. Deep down he knew, they both do, but there was nothing they could do.

_For now..._

He grabbed the buttons and put them in his pocket, staring at the wall for a mere second before walking away too.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading my first stab at a short little H/D fic, I would love your feedback...I am not marking it complete because I might come back one day and add more but I make no promises._**


End file.
